headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Countdown to Final Crisis Vol 1
| years published = 2007-2008 | total issues = 52 | featured characters = Atom (Ray Palmer); Donna Troy; Holly Robinson; Jason Todd; Jimmy Olsen; Karate Kid; Mary Marvel; Pied Piper; Trickster | creators = Paul Dini; Jesus Saiz; Jimmy Palmiotti; Tom S. Chu; Travis Lanham; Jeanine Schaefer; Mike Marts | previous = ''52'' ''Infinite Crisis'' | next = Final Crisis }} Countdown to Final Crisis is an American comic series of the superhero fantasy genre. It was published by DC Comics on a weekly basis from May, 2007 to April, 2008. It premiered with issue #51 and continued backwards, ending with #0. The series was written by Batman scribe, Paul Dini. Key characters in the series included the Challengers from Beyond, Jimmy Olsen, Mary Marvel, Darkseid, the Monitors, Holly Robinson, Harleen Quinzel, Ray Palmer, the Trickster, and the Pied Piper. Countdown is the name of a multi-day series of inter-related events, culminating in something referred to as Final Crisis. It involves the confluence of dissent among the Monitors' ranks, Jimmy Olsen developing super-powers, Mary Marvel being tempted by Eclipso, and Darkseid manipulating events behind the scenes. Darkseid orchestrated events to his liking, observing what was happening across the universe as the death of the Fourth World drew near, plotting to remake the universe in his own image. As New Gods were killed across the galaxy, Darkseid marshaled his forces on Apokolips, even resurrecting Virman Vundabar despite his earlier attempt to assassinate Darkseid--notably putting his forces in defensive deployments. In conversation with Metron, he then indicated that he knew more than his fellow New Gods about what was transpiring with the mysterious God-killer, which he refused to share, content in knowing more than Metron for once. It has since been revealed that Darkseid appears to be manipulating almost all the key characters in Countdown to Final Crisis on a giant cosmic chess board. He has given his protection to Jimmy Olsen, vaporizing a parademon for attacking him, and he has ensured that Karate Kid, carrier of the Morticoccus virus, survives. His reasons for both these are unknown. Later he attempts to recruit Mary Marvel as his sorceress using his pawn Eclipso, but she turns on him and escapes. He has also assigned Desaad to ensure the "Great Disaster" comes about, and assigned Granny Goodness to recruit new Female Furies from Earth in the guise of Athena. It has been indicated Darkseid seeks the rise of the "Fifth World", possibly on Earth, and is harnessing the Great Disaster and the Death of the New Gods to bring this about. Additionally, Darkseid has been manipulating the monitor Solomon to bring about a war between the Monitors and Monarch for the fate of the Multiverse. It is later revealed that Darkseid had turned Jimmy Olsen into a container for the powers of the New Gods. He sends Mary Marvel, whom he had coerced into taking back her dark powers, to capture him. Superman comes to Jimmy's aid, only for Darkseid to take control of Jimmy's powers, making him radiate Kryptonite. Ray Palmer manages to shut off Darkseid's control, and the villain is confronted by a gigantic turtle-like Jimmy. After battling Jimmy across the Metropolis landscape, Darkseid moves in for the kill only to witness The Atom emerge from Jimmy's head. Palmer quickly destroys the vessel of the New Gods' powers freeing them into the void. Enraged, Darkseid is taken by surprise when a Boom Tube opens above the skies of Metropolis. His scion and son Orion emerges from the tube, having managed to escape being murdered by the Infinity Man. Orion and Darkseid battle, and after a furious exchange, at the end of it all, Darkseid realizes it was not meant to be and his heart is ripped from his chest by his own son. * Countdown to Final Crisis 51 * Countdown to Final Crisis 50 * Countdown to Final Crisis 49 * Countdown to Final Crisis 48 * Countdown to Final Crisis 47 * Countdown to Final Crisis 46 * Countdown to Final Crisis 45 * Countdown to Final Crisis 44 * Countdown to Final Crisis 43 * Countdown to Final Crisis 42 * Countdown to Final Crisis 41 * Countdown to Final Crisis 40 * Countdown to Final Crisis 39 * Countdown to Final Crisis 38 * Countdown to Final Crisis 37 * Countdown to Final Crisis 36 * Countdown to Final Crisis 35 * Countdown to Final Crisis 34 * Countdown to Final Crisis 33 * Countdown to Final Crisis 32 * Countdown to Final Crisis 31 * Countdown to Final Crisis 30 * Countdown to Final Crisis 29 * Countdown to Final Crisis 28 * Countdown to Final Crisis 27 * Countdown to Final Crisis 26 * Countdown to Final Crisis 25 * Countdown to Final Crisis 24 * Countdown to Final Crisis 23 * Countdown to Final Crisis 22 * Countdown to Final Crisis 21 * Countdown to Final Crisis 20 * Countdown to Final Crisis 19 * Countdown to Final Crisis 18 * Countdown to Final Crisis 17 * Countdown to Final Crisis 16 * Countdown to Final Crisis 15 * Countdown to Final Crisis 14 * Countdown to Final Crisis 13 * Countdown to Final Crisis 12 * Countdown to Final Crisis 11 * Countdown to Final Crisis 10 * Countdown to Final Crisis 9 * Countdown to Final Crisis 8 * Countdown to Final Crisis 7 * Countdown to Final Crisis 6 * Countdown to Final Crisis 5 * Countdown to Final Crisis 4 * Countdown to Final Crisis 3 * Countdown to Final Crisis 2 * Countdown to Final Crisis 1 * DCU Universe 0 * Countdown Presents: The Search for Ray Palmer: Crime Society * Countdown Presents: The Search for Ray Palmer: Gotham by Gaslight * Countdown Presents: The Search for Ray Palmer: Red Rain * Countdown Presents: The Search for Ray Palmer: Red Son * Countdown Presents: The Search for Ray Palmer: Superwoman/Batwoman * Countdown Presents: The Search for Ray Palmer: Wildstorm * Countdown Special: Eclipso * Countdown Special: Jimmy Olsen * Countdown Special: Kamandi * Countdown Special: OMAC * Countdown Special: The Atom * Countdown Special: The Flash * Countdown Special: The New Gods * Countdown to Final Crisis (TPB) 1 * Countdown to Final Crisis (TPB) 2 * Countdown to Final Crisis (TPB) 3 * Countdown to Final Crisis (TPB) 4 * Countdown to Final Crisis redirects to this page. * This series is not to be confused with ''Countdown'', a series published under DC's WildStorm Productions imprint in 2000. To distinguish issues from this series from the WildStorm, all issue pages from this title are going to be titled "Countdown to Final Crisis", regardless of what is on the cover copy. * From issues #51-27, the series was titled simply Countdown. From issue #26 onward, it took on the full title of Countdown to Final Crisis. * This is the second time that DC Comics has published a massive weekly limited series. It previously released 52, which ran from 2006 to 2007. * Combining the total numbers from this series, as well as satellite mini-series projects, one-shots and crossovers into other titles, there are a total of 115 that make up the complete Countdown storyline. * 52 Vol 1 * Countdown to Adventure * Countdown to Mystery * Countdown: Arena * Death of the New Gods * Final Crisis Vol 1 * Lord Havok and the Extremists * Salvation Run * Countdown to Final Crisis issues * * * * Category:DC Comics